We luv Daddy
by Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham
Summary: After a gut-wrenching fight the justice league had won with the help of the bat-clan, but losing a valued member of the team, now the Justice league is forced to witness how the Bat-clan mourn and suffer. fight not included


**We luv daddy**

**One-Shot about batman dying and the bat-clan mourning, Based off from **_**I miss you daddy 911 heaven DJ Sammy**_** I know it's not close to 9/11 but I couldn't help it, some characters are OOC so please don't tell me if there out of character.**

_**Summary: After a gut-wrenching fight the justice league had won with the help of the bat-clan, but losing a valued member of the team, now the Justice league is forced to witness how the Bat-clan mourn and suffer. **_

"WAHOO!" Nightwing laughed as he swung from the building with Damian on his back.

Damian laughed as loud as he could; knocking three robots down swiftly. All of them were happy again, and Damian actually acted like a robin, all thanks to Batman.

"How you guys doing over there?" Nightwing called.

"Just great who new it'd be so much fun kicking ass with much less ability than you." Red hood snickered (Domino mask not full face mask.)

"Doing great Nightwing." Red robin smiled.

"You know we should be kicking butt and not smiling." Blackbat growled.

"You're no fun." Batgirl stuck her tongue out before giggling.

"That's because I'm trying not to get killed." She countered.

"Alright if you two are done flirting we need help over here." Damian smiled.

"Shut up Damian, Nightwing stop teaching him that!" The two bats growled.

"Hey that was on him." He laughed knocking down a robot before it even attacked.

Before any of them were able to make the next attack, there was a loud explosion towards The League's direction. The clan stood shocked and looked back at the robots.

They're chest seemed to have opened, showing a screen with the bat insignia flashing like it's original self before stopping. A red X crossed over the mark causing Nightwing to look back at the explosion wide-eyed.

"Red Robin, Batgirl and Red hood you three stay here while me, Damian and Blackbat go check out the explosion," He said sternly. "Call us if you need any help got it."

They nodded and split their separate ways.

"What's wrong Dick?" Cassandra asked.

"I-I think that explosion killed Batman." He choked out.

"You don't think, you know don't you?" Damian asked in a shaky voice.

"I wish I did buddy, I wish I did."

The traveled in silence until they came upon the explosion everyone sprayed across the floor like Rag dolls. Each were bruised and battered, the closest were the worst.

Nightwing searched and spotted Batman on the floor bleeding heavily.

"BATMAN!" He yelled as the three of them skidded to his side.

He made no response no acknowledgment of their existence, just a deadly silence.

"Bats stop messing around, come on," Dick was close to tears." Come on Get UP!"

"Daddy wake up please wake up daddy," Cassandra cried as the clear pearls streamed down her face.

"_The robots are taken care of Nightwing," _Hood's voice carried out thru their com-links.

He made no response as the tears slowly fell down his face soaking his mask slightly.

"Dad, why won't you wake up?" Robin asked quietly. "You always did before."

Nightwing held Robin, even though knowing he needed it more than him.

"_Nightwing this is red Robin do you read?"_

"Nightwing to red robin I read." He choked out.

"_Dude what happened?"_

"He's dead," It came out as a little whisper.

"_What who?"_

"D-Dad."

The tears broke out again into small soft sobs as the deadly silence filled the air again.

The sound of footsteps was heard.

"Yes he's gone, gone forever know." Cassandra sobbed louder this time as she and Stephanie embraced.

Red hood was in shock and red robin fell to his knees at the sight before him. His hand was hesitant as he touched Bruce's cheek, and it snapped back almost immediately.

There was a laugh threw the space around them, and neither took notice. Groans and moans were then heard.

"Ow My head, man what happened," Flash groaned.

"I-I don't recall," Diana muttered. "Much of it just the explosion."

"B-Batman!" Shayera coughed.

They're eyes widened at the sudden realization. They quickly woke everyone up asking if they seen Batman not even bothering to look at the group of heroes next to a dead body.

They all turned to face the clan when they heard Damian's muffled cry.

As they walked closer they noticed the body that lay still, and stiffened at the sight.

"What Happened?" Hood asked darkly.

"Luthor." Superman said.

"Hood stand down, we won't kill," Nightwing choked. "At least he died fighting, like he always wanted to die."

"I don't care," Hood growled. "Why should Batman die and he not die, Why should evil rise and good fall why should-"

"NOW!" Nightwing snapped angrily. "I know you're scared and I know you want to serve Justice but killing him won't do anything, nothing will, nothing ever will!"

The others stared in shock as the whole clan got up and took a step away from Bruce in perfect sync.

"Secret Funeral, I doubt anyone would come, to see the man that saved their butts countless of times without needing a simple Thank You." Tim sighed.

-Week later at Funeral burial-

Richard watched tears silently falling down his face as he clutched onto Damian who was now crying to his heart's content. Talia wanted to pick him up but they hadn't let her, Damian didn't let her.

Everyone left as soon as the coffin hit the ground but the family stayed. Bruce's coffin lay next to his Parents and Alfred. After the dirt had firmly been placed upon the coffin Stephanie walked up.

Neither had noticed the clan of Superheroes behind them silently watching them.

"Daddy, I miss you and I-I wish you were still here with us, I can't let you go like I let others go, I hope you can still watch me play my soccer games and cheer me on." She joked. "Just remember you'll never lose you place in my heart and I bet my siblings feel the same way." She stood on the opposite side of the clan.

Cassandra was next.

"I really miss you Daddy, I can't imagine a world without you; you saved all of us and we can't be more than grateful, you were more than a hero mare than a myth or a simple legend, you were a true hero one that was always willing to help others for no praise, I wish you were here standing with us," She sucked in a shaky breathe. "I'm trying not to cry daddy but it hurts too much now."

She stood next to Stephanie as Tim walked up.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I miss you; I hate to admit because I can't accept that you're gone, I can't dream of anything more grateful than you standing here next to us. Now I just want to thank you for all you've done for us, gave us a home ,a new family, a new place in your heart, C-Can you see us, I hope so, you can see how we grow up to be, Terry's going to be sad." Tim sighed. "I'm sad, goodbye for now."

He stood next to the girls as Jason walked up.

"I miss you dad, how long has it been since you saved me, ten years, eight years; I can't remember anymore, I don't have a lot to say like the others, but I hope you're proud of us for what we accomplished or the new things we've tried," The tears had found a way down his face. "Goodbye dad."

He walked slowly away and the last two walked up.

"Daddy why couldn't you get up and walk it off like you used to why can't you stay here with us forever just like you promised, I –I miss you, please come back." He was shaking with sobs and silent cries.

"You know Dad I never thought you would die; I thought you were the invincible man that scared the hell out of the Superman, sometimes I wish you were invincible living with you was great, somehow can't imagine how though you helped me see the bright side after my Parent's death, I just wish you were here so I could apologize to you for being the stupid arrogant boy I was. I love you dad and I wish you were here so I could have told that to you myself." Tears escaped his eyes as the others stood next to him each holding the others hand.

"You'll always be our Hero, the greatest hero ever known." They said in unison.

The heroes left one by one making sure to stay silent as the clan stood still at the grave.

Dick closed his eyes as he heard someone call him thru the wind.

'_Dick, Cassie, Stephanie, Jason, Damian, wake up!'_

The voice came in soft with the wind. They turned to see or at least feel the great strength of the wind with the same words.

There was a bright flash of light and then it faded.

"How long have they been in the simulation?" Flash asked curiously.

"I'm guessing a little over a week." Batman said stoically.

"Man I wonder what the simulation was about?"

"Something about conquering your fears, I think it was Dick's idea."Diana answered.

"There they should be waking up in a bit." Bats said yet again in his stoic manner.

After a minute of silence they noticed the whiteness of their masks growing wide. They sat down and turned they're heads.

"What's going on where are we?" Damian asked.

"You're in the simulation room working on your fear test I presume, been out for about a week."

They each stared at batman shock clearly written on they're face. Usually they would say Batman but Cassie's stuttered voice was a big Surprise.

"D-Daddy?"

Batman sighed but followed with a soft voice.

"Yes sweetheart."

The really got the league off-guard as they each fell from they're chair and Diana spitting Ice Mocha in Wally's face.

"Y-You're alive?"

"Yes?"

He was unsure of where they were going at and that really tells you he was surprised.

"DAD!" They each yelled with glee, as they jumped onto Batman making him fall back from the sudden weight.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"No." They smiled and continued to hug their father.

_**I know Sappy ending but I don't care this is how my dream happened so deal with it ok BYE BYE NOW Next I'll try to post Why Me? And if not I'll post another one-shot.**_


End file.
